


Concession

by Apollymi



Series: Save Your Life [4]
Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi/pseuds/Apollymi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he looks at Newt and thinks to himself, 'God, Hudson would love this kid so much if he could see her now.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concession

Sometimes he looks at Newt and thinks to himself, 'God, Hudson would love this fucking kid so damn much if he could see her now.' 

Of course, she was hardly a kid anymore, not these days. Already eight when they found her, she's somehow already a teenager now... and starting to pick up tricks on electronic systems that Hudson would have been proud of. Every time he sees her bypass a lock or hack her way into a computer, there's this pain he gets in his chest. That's how he remembers Hudson.

Every time he watches Newt carefully examine a gun, checking the safety and the magazine before pointing it anywhere but at the floor... That's when he thinks about Vasquez and Drake.

Maybe people would say that this is wrong, that they're instilling too much terror into this little girl's life. If he could, he would refer those people to LV-426. 

He doesn't, though. He keeps his mouth firmly shut. Ellen has enough opinions on people needing to mind their own damn business. That goes double in situations where Newt is involved. As far as Ellen is concerned, Newt is her kid, and she'll raise her however she damn well pleases. As long as he's still in the picture, he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.

It took until two years after the shitfest on LV-426 for Newt to call him anything besides his last name. Now he's 'Dad'... And it will never stop being a miniature heart attack every single time. Well, if there was such a thing as a _good_ heart attack, then the word 'Dad' was that, at least when it came from his Newt. 

He had never anticipated getting a readymade family, especially not getting it the way he had. But there was no way in hell he was giving up his little girl--or Ellen--at this point. 

They were his, he was theirs, and that was all there was to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't mean for this to go as sappy as it did.


End file.
